Fuel the April fool!
by wreckedship
Summary: In attempt to pull a prank on Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto was a victim of both mental and sexual harassment by the four Uchihas.


**Hi! this is probably a one-shot or a 2-chapters-one-shot =p doesn't make sense...**

**anyway. Naruto and April fools! try to guess what would happen if Uchihas turned the table!**

**and yes Naruto belongs to kishimoto**

**just read and review...and tell me if i should make a second chapter!**

**summary: In an attempt to pull a prank on Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto was the victim of mental and sexual harassment by four Uchihas in April fools day**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuel The April Fool!<strong>

Naruto Uzumaki, a sixteen-year-old hyper guy, stood at the front door of his best friend/rival's house. He was plotting something! No actually the plotting was a week ago!

After all, it was the beginning of April…

He was rubbing his palms in excitement while a grin made an appearance on his face.

"Hehehehehe. Sasuke Uchiha , you're going down!"

He rang the bell and a voice came "coming!"

Uchiha Itachi, Sauske's older brother, opened the door and stared down at the blonde boy with his cold bored Uchiha stare "oh, Naruto-kun"

"Do you love me?"

"…huh?"

okay. nobody could blame Itachi! The way naruto looked at him, with blushing innocent face that screamed 'do me!' AND what Naruto just asked, made it hard even on an Uchiha to process.

Suddenly Naruto clung to Itachi's shirt as if his life depended on it "Do you love me Itachi-nii? Please answer! I'm freaking out here and I don't know if the teme was telling the truth or not!"

At the pet-name 'teme' that Naruto mentioned, Itachi's eyebrow arched and he said, "Whatever Sasuke told you, it's a lie….. because my standards would never steep that low!"

Naruto acted shocked and hurt "What? That bastard!" then he realized the second part of Itachi's answer and was growling now "you Uchihas are ALL pricks!"

"what the hell did he tell you…" itachi was wondering and decided to call his little brother down, when Naruto started calling

"Sasuke you prick! Come down NOW!"

"uh-" itachi started "since we're all pricks… that makes dad 'papa-prick' and my mom 'mama-prick' which doesn't make sense... and me the prick and Sasuke the 'little prick'!"

Itachi's logic made Naruto's eye twitch.

"who the hell you're calling a 'little prick'?" came the angry voice from upstairs, where sasuke was standing now.

"why of course YOU, little brother!"

"shut up! You know too well that MY dick is bigger than yours!"

Naruto not only have a twitch, he was blushing now. When the hell did his April fool turn to a 'dicks war'?

"oh but I'm not sure about that little brother... i mean little prick!"

"I'll have you so sure! And we'll make Naruto the judge!"

at that Naruto flinched and was sweating from embarrassment "wh-what?"

"that's a good idea!" Itachi thought "and I'm sure Naruto-kun will realize I'm bigger...and hotter!"

Sasuke scoffed "in your dreams itachi! Naruto you will see that I'm bigger! And as bonus I'll let you touch it to see how big it could grow" and a smirk was on his face now.

"just touching? that's teasing! Naruto-kun i'll let you lick it!"

"hah! as if i'll let you near MY naruto! Naruto in addition to licking, i'll make it rub against yours! and i'm sure you like that"

Naruto's face reddened dangerously at that and he backed off while trying to refuse. But no word came out, and yet he was dragged to the living room with both brothers rubbing his ass in process.

"come Naruto-kun! We'll unzip now and you'll judge!"

as soon they pushed Naruto on the sofa and were about to unzip, Mikoto made her way to the living room "Oh! Naruto-kun!" she then took a notice of Naruto's red face and her sons standing in front of him "what's going on?"

"big news mom! Naruto was telling us how he thought we are hot and was trying to choose one of us to start a relationship!"

"wah! Really?" Mikoto blushed happily

Sasuke turned his innocent face to his mom with pink cheeks "Mommy, I decided to return Naruto-kun's feelings and we will get married"

…Naruto had long lost his ability to speak, but the shock was apparent in his hanging jaw.

"ohmygod! Congratulations Sasuke-chan! Good choice honey!" and as Fugaku entered the living room, Mikoto dragged him in the topic "Fugaku, our Sasuke is marrying Naruto!"

"oh-" Naruto panicked. He knows Fugaku too well. The man wouldn't bother getting angry, instead goes directly to the kill! "well i'm glad you grew up to be a fine man, Sasuke!and my first advice to you is to do him very well! Itachi…"

"yes daddy?"

"you shall be the best man!"

"my pleasure daddy"

Naruto still couldn't talk

"mommy, Daddy, itachi… I need some private time with my fiancé to start preparing him for our sex life"

"oh dear Sasuke, you're absolutely right! and probably Naruto-kun doesn't feel comfortable about the preparations in front of so many people" Mikoto said and started pushing Fugaku and Itachi to another room "you two come with me! Let's give them some alone time~"

at Mikoto's last sig-song sentence, Naruto's vocals finally worked and he was screaming his lungs out while running out of the Uchiha's mansion.

The four Uchihas stood at the entrance and watched the blonde guy running in the street while still screaming.

"He fell for it…" Itachi said

"Wasn't it a bit obvious?..." Fugaku asked

"it's the dobe we're talking about. He can't see obvious at all" Sasuke answered

"do you think we overdid it?" Kushina asked worriedly.

The four looked at each other before…

"naaah" Itachi said with a smirk

"He'll learn from his mistakes" Fugaku said while Kushina nodded.

Sasuke was silent for a while before "I think I'll go check on the idiot before he hurts himself over an April prank"

When Sasuke left the house though, Fugaku smiled "yup. My son is growing up"

"awwwh how sweet~" Kushina was daydreaming now

Itachi looked at his parents and arched an eyebrow "are you sure you're okay with a gay son?"

… silence

the three uchihas stared at each other, not knowing anymore what was real and what was an April fool…

* * *

><p><strong>i like short stuff...they are just...easy to write XP<strong>

**please review. if you do, i might make some...lemons if there was chapter 2? dunno**

**i tend to disappoint people lol**

**bye**


End file.
